bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sayaka Palmer
(Jinki Fragment) | birthday = | age =19-20 Years old (At debut) | gender =Female | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation =Urahara Shop | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | base of operations = | relatives =Ritsudō Yorukura (adoptive brother) Jason Palmer (twin brother) | education = | signature skill =Ultimate Understanding Rejection of Fate | storyline =FFTP: Crossroads | roleplay = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Sayaka (明か, clear) is a spiritually aware human as well as one of the nine jinki fragments created by the Taikyōkū. She was an orphan that was adopted by Ritsudō Yorukura's parents before their death. She lived with during the time following her brother's mental break and training with Taka Fuyutama. She is one of the newest jinki, having recently awakened her spiritual powers. Appearance Sayaka is a strange girl as most people notice her large purple eyes. She is a young girl, sporting long purple hair, that reaches about to her mid back, she keeps the sides up in two pigtails held up by beaded scrunchies. Her typical attire consist of her school uniform which is a tight navy blue shirt, which hugs her upper body, topped with a tan blazer that has a white and red stripped collar, and the same pattern on the cuffs. Her lower body is clothed in a frilly skirt matching her blazer and blue stockings. On her feet she has brown shoes and occasionally around her neck on would see a jeweled necklace. History Plot Jinki Fragment arc Powers and abilities Spiritual Power: As a Jinki Fragment as well as a spiritually aware young woman, Sayaka has a large volume of spiritual energy, as noted by both her brother and Urahara. Her energy is purple in color when in use but it becomes pink while she uses her fragment. High Speed Movement: She is able to move with speeds that match her brother's Bringer Light. Using this she often sneaks to accompany him when he goes off to fight hollows, both before and after he attains his Shinigami powers. Vast Intellect: Due to her Jinki power she is incredibly intelligent as evident as she is currently the youngest student at Karakura high. Her intellect is so great that at times Urahara has been known to have to check as to whom he is speaking for even he sees her great knowledge. Jinki Fragment Sayaka is one of the last jinki fragments to awaken their powers and her abilities represent the desire of understanding (粋, Iki). As a result her mind wanders and she craves to learn all she can about everything. Being a child prodigy she is the youngest student at Karakura High school, being a senior at age 13. It has been hinted at by Kisuke that her fragment is influencing her memory and mental state as even before she awakened her powers she was reading and learning things that even her brother couldn't fully grasp. Sayaka's fragment allow her to reach out and learn the properties of different substances and even the powers of different races, and then by focusing on that information replicate it. This is shown most often when she generates ether Kisuke's Zanpakutō or Ritsu's Fullbring and later Zanpakutō. While she can not replicate things such as Zanpakutō Spirits, she can not create actual clones but rather cheep knock offs, but she can manipulate what she replicates in order to fool one into thinking she is actually wielding the real thing. *'Ultimate Construction' (究極結構, kyūkyokukekkō): Due to her powers she had developed a special skill akin to Kidō, using her Jinki she is able to do mock spells by speaking commands in reverse. Calling them Majutsu and Kitōjutsu based on the actions. *'World Stream View' (輿地川意見, yochikawaiken): This ability allows her to "walk a mile in the shoes of another" meaning that she is able to temporarily borrow the powers of another race and essentially become them, changing her appearance to match. While this is a relatively new power it should be noted that the powers she gains are proportionate to the amount she currently holds at the time she transforms, and that the powers she uses will be cut by that amount, but she does gain the abilities of the individual she uses as a template. Inner Desire Rejection of Fate Similarly to , Sayaka's spiritual powers stem from a mysterious source. But unlike Orihime's phenomena rejection powers, Sayaka has the power to reject fate; manipulating probability and chance allowing her to "trick fate" and "control chance". This first manifested when she awoke her Jinki Fragment fully, causing her to cause random events to occur, using sound and melodies to do so. These work by spiritual energy concentrating around her jeweled pendent and then her having the spontaneous urge to sing her heart out. Trivia *Her appearance is based off of Kotomi Ichinose from the anime/manga known as Clannad References Gallery sayaka1.jpg sayaka2.jpg sayaka3.jpg|Sayaka as a child Sayaka4.jpg|Sayaka using her Fragment sayaka and her violin.png|Sayaka about to play the Violin